kacze_opowiesci2018fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ostatni dzwon Słonecznej Strzały!
Ostatni dzwon Słonecznej Strzały! to dwudziesty drugi odcinek serialu. Należy do sezonu pierwszego. Postacie W tym odcinku występują: *Sknerus McKwacz *Hyzio *Dyzio *Zyzio *Tasia *Donald Kaczor *Śmigacz McKwak *Pani Dziobek Streszczenie Podczas bardzo pechowej rodzinnej wycieczki samolotem siostrzeńcy poznają wreszcie prawdę o swojej mamie. Co się dzieje? Prawie cała rodzina wybiera się na wakacje. Donald zostaje w posiadłości aby zabrać się za naprawę łodzi. Tymczasem reszta wylatuje, załadowawszy na pokład samolotu auto wypełnione potrzebnym sprzętem. Na pokładzie samolotu Pani Dziobek i Sknerus kłócą się na temat bezpieczeństwa, Sknerus zapewnia jednak, że z nim wszyscy są bezpieczni. Dzieci tymczasem zajmują się swoimi sprawami. Jak się okazuje, udało im się wynieść z archiwów skarbca dokumenty dotyczące Delli i przeszmuglować je na pokład. Problem polega na tym, że dokumenty został zniszczone, więc dzieci muszą je poskładać w jedną całość. Zabierają się za to w ukrytym wewnątrz pustej skrzyni pomieszczeniu, aby Sknerus nie dowiedział się o wszystkim i nie zabrał im dokumentów. Do ułożenia całości brakuje już tylko jednego, największego i najważniejszego kawałka, ten jednak gdzieś znika. Dyzio wypatruje go przy drzwiczkach prowadzących na zewnątrz skrzyni, jednak zanim zdąża go złapać, samolotem wstrząsają nagłe turbulencje. Papierek wylatuje gdzieś na zewnątrz. right|thumb|Samolot utkwiony na czubku góry Jak się okazuje Sknerusowi (który na chwilę przejął stery, by Śmigacz mógł oprowadzić Panią Dziobek po samolocie) udało się rozbić samolot na samym czubku góry. Próby ponownego uruchomienia silnika okazują się nieskuteczne. Pani Dziobek i Sknerus znów zaczynają się kłócić. Tymczasem Dyzio zauważa zgubiony fragment dokumentu, który utkwił za tylna szybą auta. Sprawy pogarszają się nieco, gdy Sknerus wpada na pomysł użycia silnika samochodu by "rozkręcić" silnik samolotu i w ten sposób wystartować. Dzieci wiedzą, że aby zdobyć świstek będzie trzeba zorganizować jakąś dywersję. Dyzio próbuje dosięgnąć papierka, podczas gdy pozostali pod komendą Zyzia zagadują dorosłych. Niestety podczas zagadywania Zyzio nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, jak zła jest tak naprawdę ich sytuacja i krzyczy do Sknerusa, że muszą startować, TERAZ! Śmigacz bierze okrzyk Zyzia "TERAZ" za sygnał do wciśnięcia pedału gazu i włączenia silnika samochodu. Podmuch wiatru zmiata papierek i zrzuca Dyzia z dachu samochodu. Spadając, Dyzio przewraca lewarek, który utrzymywał tylne koła samochodu w górze. Ze wszystkimi czterema kołami na ziemi i wciśniętym gazem samochód rusza, ostatecznie uderzając w tylne drzwi samolotu. Ciężar pojazdu przechyla samolot na jedną stronę. Stopniowo na tę stronę przesuwać zaczynają się też ciężkie skrzynie, co tylko pogarsza sytuację. Wewnątrz auta nadal uwięziony jest Śmigacz - jest ryzyko, że gdy drzwi się otworzą, wypadnie wraz z całym ładunkiem. Sknerus każe dzieciom i Pani Dziobek przejść na przeciwległy koniec by zrównoważyć masę, podczas gdy sam rusza na pomoc Śmigaczowi. W ostatniej chwili udaje mu się go złapać. Po zamknięciu drzwi samolotu i upewnieniu się, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło, Sknerus ponownie zapewnia, że tak długo, jak on nad wszystkim czuwa, nikomu nic się nie stanie. Informuje też, że od tego momentu nikt nie może się ruszać, aby nie zaburzyć równowagi samolotu. Dyzio jednak zauważa fragment dokumentu pod siedzeniem pilota. Usiłuje się do niego dostać, co jednak natychmiast zakłóca równowagę. Sknerus usadza dzieci w siedzeniach, po dwoje po każdej stronie dla równomiernego rozłożenia wagi, i każe im nigdzie się nie ruszać. Dyzio bardzo chce chwycić papier, ale reszta odwodzi go od tego pomysłu, argumentując, że martwi nie rozwiążą tajemnicy. Sknerus z kolei planuje wyjść na skrzydło samolotu i ręcznie uruchomić silniki, używając spadochronów jako przeciwwagi po drugiej stronie samolotu. Dyziowi wreszcie puszczają nerwy i biegnie po kawałek papieru. Hyzio zrywa się z fotela, aby pobiec na drugą stronę samolotu i zapewnić przeciwwagę. Sknerus otwiera okno prowadzące na skrzydło, ale zanim zdąża wyjść, zauważa Dyzia, który akurat schwycił ostatni kawałek dokumentu. Starszy kaczor prosi go o przekazanie mu papieru. Jednak wtedy podmuch wiatru wywiew go Dyziowi z dłoni. Chłopiec rzuca sie w pogoń za nim, trzęsąc całym samolotem. Sknerus zaczyna go gonić. Niestety wciąż jest przywiązany do worków ze spadochronami, które pociąga za sobą. Samolot przechyla się, a skrzynia służąca za kryjówkę dzieci na początku odcinka zaczyna się przemieszczać (sznury przytrzymujące ją w miejscu pękają), aż wreszcie się rozpada. Dorośli mogą zobaczyć, że w środku był materiały na temat Delli i Włóczni Selene. Tajemnica wychodzi na jaw. Tymczasem skrawek zostaje wywiany aż na zewnątrz samolotu i zaczepia się o śmigło silnika. Dyzio wychodzi za nim aż na skrzydło, mimo, że bracia błagają go, by wracał, mówiąc, że odkrycie tajemnicy nie jest warte ryzyka. Gdy Dyzio dociera do kawałka i chwyta go, Sknerus pyta, co może zrobić, aby skłonić go do powrotu do środka. Dyzio prosi, by ten opowiedział mu o Włóczni Selene. Z ciężkim sercem, Sknerus się zgadza. Z powrotem w samolocie, Sknerus opowiada prawdziwą historię: On, Donald i Della byli na wyprawach na całym świecie. Della pragnęła czegoś więcej - chciała odkrywać kosmos. Donald uważał jej plan za zbyt ryzykowny, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że trojaczki miały niedługo się wykluć. Sknerus jednak zbudował rakietę, którą nazwał Włócznią Selene. Miał to być prezent z okazji wyklucia dzieci Delli. Ona jednak wywęszyła niespodziankę wcześniej i postanowiła ja przetestować. Podczas lotu rakieta wpadła w burzę meteorów. Sknerus próbował bezpiecznie pokierować Dellę przez burzę, jednak nie udało mu się. Transmisja została przerwana, a rakieta - prawdopodobnie zniszczona. Od tego czasu Sknerus i Donald nie odzywali się do siebie. Trojaczki zaczynają obwiniać Sknerusa o śmierć ich mamy. Na pokładzie wybucha jedna wielka kłótnia, aż wreszcie Sknerus krzyczy, że same z nimi kłopoty. Tymczasem samolot zsuwa się ze szczytu i spada na ziemię - okazuje się, że był o wiele bliżej gruntu, niż wszyscy się spodziewali. W rezydencji Donald właśnie skończył naprawiać łódź. W tym momencie zjawiają się rozgoryczeni siostrzeńcy, którzy mówią mu, że wiedzą o Włóczni Selene, a potem zarządzają powrót na morze. Z rezydencji wynoszą się też Pani Dziobek i Tasia, a nawet Cezar. Sknerus zostaje kompletnie sam, ze swoimi myślami i wspomnieniami. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1